Cheshire
by Adeline-Eveline
Summary: Of course he would have to repeat himself. What did he expect, after all? She was a DJ, and those long nights of blasting music into nothingness would eventually affect one's hearing.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

He wasn't sure how to feel about the entire situation.

Sure, the gesture was kind. It was his birthday and his sister was treating him to a night of partying. But she knew he wasn't into this sort of thing, so why? He would have been happy with staying home and watching movies, or something equally boring. But this, this was way out of proportion. Flashing neon lights; loud, blaring music; bodies everywhere… the entire package.

Ikuto smiled to himself as he thought of those mainstream rap songs that mentioned doing unspeakable things in 'the club.' Or, rather, _da_ club, he thought, biting his lip to keep uncontrollable laughter from escaping. Utau, finally done admiring the scenery, turned to Ikuto. She awaited his reaction but, as usual, received none.

"Ikuto," She whined. "At least _pretend _to be happy!"

He blinked, snapped out of his comedic thoughts, and forced a smile. "Thanks, Utau. I'm sure we'll have tons of fun." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the crowded dance floor.

"You're right, for once."

Not caring enough to object, Ikuto allowed himself to be dragged towards the dreaded area. As they got closer, the music got louder. Small details became more obvious, almost as if he had been looking at a faraway place through a camera and pushed the zoom in button. Utau chose an empty spot (which wasn't very large, as space was extremely limited) and smiled at him, rocking side to side on the balls of her feet. Her pigtails swayed along with her hips, brushing against her back briefly before flying out into air. Ikuto watched her for a moment before sighing in defeat, copying her. She giggled at how ridiculous he looked; it was so out of character for him.

As he did this, Ikuto looked around, taking in the environment. The walls were painted a dark shade of red with random stains here and there, full of paintings from unknown artists and photos of unknown people. The floor was white and smooth, save for the glowing multi-colored tiles in the middle that everyone was dancing on. Black leather couches were scattered around, with small glass tables in front of them. A small bar resided in the back, which many people were gathered around. It was the typical night club. But there was something that caught Ikuto's eye. He wasn't quite sure what it was, the only words he could think of to describe it being "long black rectangle." For whatever reason, he was extremely curious as to what it was and was going to find out.

"Utau, I'll be right back," He said loudly, speaking over the music. Despite being confused, she nodded and waved him off. Thankful she didn't question him, Ikuto turned around and began heading towards the… thing. This was very difficult, however, due to the massive amount of people. He pushed and shoved, mumbling apologizes under his breath even though he was fully aware that they couldn't hear him. He ignored the shouts of annoyance and rude words, strangely determined. The music, which before was loud and unpleasant, now blended into the background; almost like white noise. It was sort of comforting, in a sense. As before, when he had first entered the club, the small details were now crystal clear: the long black rectangle was a glossy black table, reminding him of a kitchen counter. Atop of it was a set of turntables, a laptop, and strange devices with many buttons and switches on it. Wires were tangled together messily in a pile beneath it. Beside the table was two huge stereos, but despite the closeness the music wasn't bothering him. Maybe it was because the girl behind the table was taking up all his attention.

Her eyes were hidden due to the purple tinted goggles on her face, and most of her hair was covered because of the black hoodie she wore, but he was almost positive that locks of bubblegum pink were resting against her shoulders. The girl's hands worked away, pulling random switches and smashing random buttons and occasionally gliding over one of the turntables. But her most prominent feature had to be the huge, almost sadistic smile on her face. It seemed familiar, but he couldn't place his finger on it.

There's a name for that type of smile, he thought. But what is it…?

Giving up after a few seconds, he returned to watching the strange girl. She was nodding in synch with the music, slightly swinging side to side as Utau had been before. Ikuto couldn't help but be amazed. She seemed so in tune with everything, almost as if she was a part of the song. Watching her was nearly hypnotizing; he couldn't tear his eyes away. However, she suddenly froze, the sadistic smile slowly falling. She stayed like this for a moment, not moving, before she jerked her head upwards. Directly at Ikuto.

His heart began pounding, his eyes widening slightly. _Why am I so nervous? _ She continued staring, once again not moving. Thoughts raced through his mind frantically. He contemplated greeting her, or running away, but couldn't make his body react. After what seemed like hours, she lowered her head and resuming nodding along with the music. Her hands tackled the switches and the smile spread across her face, and soon she was in full swing. Ikuto, getting his fill of the mysterious rectangle, spun on his heel and entered the sea of bodies, beginning the search for his sister. Knowing her, she was in the same spot as before, though it wouldn't make finding her any easier. With all these people it'd be nearly impossible. He sighed, once again pushing and shoving.

_I suppose I've had worse birthdays._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, wow! Eveline here. It's been so long since I've ventured into the Shugo Chara category. Great to be back, though. Also, dayum, Fanfiction has made some huge changes. Honestly don't like them, but I assume I just have to adjust. Or something like that. Anyways, thanks for reading, would be extremely happy if you'd drop a review, blah blah blah. **


	2. Cirrus

Chapter 1: Cirrus

* * *

Ikuto blinked once, then twice. He patiently waited for his eyes to adjust to the bright, sunlit room (due to Utau yanking the curtains wide open) before yawning. "What is it, Utau?"

"Do you know what day it is?" She squealed, obviously excited. Ikuto knew that it was Saturday, but that wasn't the answer she wanted, clearly. She was dressed up; not a rare occurrence due to her love of fashion, but she normally didn't get _that _dressed up. _How could I forget a special occasion?_ He wondered idly. "Uh… I dunno."

She furrowed her brows, squinting at him. "You don't remember? How can you not remember? You're such a jerk sometimes!"

Ikuto scratched his head, still sleepy. He didn't really care for Utau's yelling; especially in the morning. "I'm sorry. Can you remind me?"

"Today is my first concert in Tokyo!" This made Ikuto straighten. He had completely forgotten about Utau's huge concert, which had more than 1,000 attendees and was sold out. She had been talking about it for nearly a month, every single day, nonstop. "I'm gonna go do my hair and makeup. I expect you to be ready to leave when I'm done!"

Ikuto nodded. "Alright."

She glared at him for a bit longer before letting out a short "Hmph!" and spinning on her heel, striding out of his bedroom. Ikuto stayed in bed for a moment, yelling at himself silently to get up but not having the willpower to actually do it. "Utau always takes forever to get ready," He muttered to himself, lowering his head back onto his soft, cool pillow. "Just a 5 minute rest…"

When he woke up an hour later, the house was empty.

"Shit!" He hissed, jolting upright and throwing the cream colored comforter off of him. He wasn't sure how, but he knew he slept _way _too long. _Why didn't Utau wake me? Did she leave already? _He ran out of his room and past the hallway, heading straight to the stairs. Somehow managing to not trip and break his neck, he ran to the large windows by the front door and put his face against one.

His car was gone.

Shouting yet another curse, he ran back up the stairs into his room. After completing the tedious morning routine of brushing his teeth and hair, getting dressed and having a bowl of cereal, he rushed outside and headed down the sidewalk. His apartment was fairly close to the city, so it would only take about 10 minutes to reach a bus stop. He began to form a plan: Reach bus, get to Tokyo, find studio, watch concert.

_Simple enough. Well, assuming it isn't over already,_ He thought bitterly. Ikuto approached the end of the sidewalk, standing by the small group of people waiting to cross the street. Cars whizzed by and tall buildings with flashy signs on them were all around. The sky was a clear blue with a few clouds. _Cirrus_, Ikuto noted. Bored of looking at the sky, he turned to examine the people beside him.

A man in a suit stood clutching a briefcase in one hand and a phone in another; the stereotypical businessman. There was also a woman and her child holding grocery bags, both looking very happy.

Then, closest to him was a girl in a blue hoodie with the word "Music" littered all over it; a short black shirt with many ruffles; black and blue striped thigh-high socks and black converse. Her eyes were covered by goggles (which seemed strangely familiar) and she had white earphones in her ears which trailed down her chest, leading into her pocket. She was nodding rhythmically, tapping the side of her hip. Ikuto stared a bit longer before realization dawned.

It was the DJ from the club he went to on his birthday, and weird enough, she had that huge smile again. _Is that her neutral facial expression?_ Ikuto wondered, very intrigued by this girl. _What a coincidence, that I see her here._ Ikuto opened his mouth, about to greet her and ask if she remembered him, but the red hand switched to a green man walking and she skipped forward. He walked forward quickly, still wanting to speak to her. "Hey," He called.

She didn't turn around; she kept skipping merrily, blissfully unaware of Ikuto's existence. He got close enough that if he reached out he could grab her shoulder, and that was when he heard the music blasting from her headphones. _Jesus, she's gonna need hearing aids soon if she keeps it at that volume,_ Ikuto thought, scowling. They reached the other side and Ikuto gave up on speaking to her, turning and walking to the bus stop (which happened to be in the opposite direction DJ girl was going) before stopping in his tracks.

_No, _He thought, turning once again and staring at her retreating figure. _I want to know who she is. _Ignoring the feelings of guilt and being creepy, he began to follow her. Ikuto was fairly certain that he was going to regret doing this, but couldn't muster up enough energy to worry about it.

After about 6 minutes of trailing after her from a safe distance, and surprisingly she never turned once, the girl stopped in front of a place Ikuto wasn't familiar with; "Easter," as the small black sign beside the entrance read. _What a strange name_, He thought before entering the establishment, right behind the weird girl with the scary smile.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! I mostly chat on Skype or play video games while I'm on the computer which doesn't leave much time for writing. Lazy, I know, but procrastination is one of my greatest enemies. Anyways, thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows, I really appreciate them!**

**P.S. When Amu was crossing the street listening to music, the song that Ikuto heard was "The School Project" by Schoolboy. **

**P.S.S. If you haven't realized that the mysterious DJ is Amu for whatever reason, I'm sorry for spoiling it. **


End file.
